


小贩赛x城管维

by yunshui



Category: sot - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 23:27:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15448215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunshui/pseuds/yunshui





	小贩赛x城管维

“卖风筝卖风筝！”赛科尔在公园门口吆喝着好不得意，春日里又是大晴天，风也不小，正是放风筝的好日子，再加上赛科尔一张比边上大爷好看了不知道几倍的脸不一会儿风筝就卖出去大半。嗯？你问本来是城管局的某人为什么没去上班？因为他今天休假。那为什么一个城管出来摆摊还摆在这么一个明显违章的地方？  
因为我闲得慌，赛科尔语  
在赛科尔风筝卖得就剩最后两个的时候周围的小摊传来一阵骚动。隐隐听见旁边大爷提醒他城管来了赶紧跑。赛科尔看着来人扎眼的一头白毛笑笑没应，还往路中间挪了挪，毫不意外看见维鲁特板着一张脸走过来。待维鲁特看清这个嚣张的小贩是谁的时候脸更黑了。  
“您好，您的摊位严重影响了市容，严重违反了我国治安管理处罚法。根据相关条例我将没收您的摆摊工具并对您处以200元罚款”维鲁特一副公事公办的样子掏出证件。  
“欸——可是我只是路过来放风筝的啊”赛科尔凑上去“两个风筝，还等你一起啊”  
维鲁特头上安静冒出一个十字路口，这么大地摊布放两个风筝合着还是为了显眼一点儿让自个儿看见是吧？“请不要无理取闹，这里在摄像头拍摄范围内，非常容易就可以取得证据，妨碍执法是不明智的行为。”维鲁特顿了顿吞回去了到嘴边的蠢货二字。周围来了人围观，他可不想明天再出个什么城管辱骂摊贩的新闻。  
维鲁特公事公办把完全把他当陌生人的样子让赛科尔心下不爽。嘴角勾起一抹笑意上前一步，维鲁特直觉事情有变也小撤半步但仍然没有来得及，因为赛科尔出乎意料地只是拽住了他制服第二颗扣子“如果这颗扣子掉了，我们的维鲁特男神打算怎么解释？送给上次那个妙龄少女了？”  
维鲁特一头黑线，他不就是前段时间因为某家公主病的大小姐执意要和他相亲调了个休导致今天要加班么，又没答应她赛科尔这是闹什么别扭。眼见周围围观的人越来越多维鲁特皱了眉“别闹”  
“不要”赛科尔就拽着那颗扣子把人拉近，维鲁特也不敢确定制服的质量不敢大力挣脱。于是大庭广众之下某小贩就这么强吻了城管。周围响起一片惊呼和快门的声音，啧，看来还是得上明天新闻头条，那动手也就无所谓了吧，维鲁特自暴自弃地想。  
于是在赛科尔得寸进尺地打算撬开维鲁特唇的时候维鲁特安静咬了他一口趁他吃痛动作顿住一把压下人肩膀就给了他一个膝撞，虽是没用十成的力还是让赛科尔吃痛地闷哼一声弯下了腰。再抬头维鲁特已经恢复面瘫，除了有些泛着水光的唇完全看不出来刚刚发生了什么。  
“别闹了赶紧走”扔下这一句维鲁特转身就走向执法车直接走人了。虽然极力压住了步伐但是在赛科尔眼里怎么都带了仓皇逃离的意思。脸上笑意加深赛科尔心满意足地拉住两个围观路人卖了剩下的两个风筝回家。嗯，不然路上再捎上两个套？反正明天维鲁特也不加班了。

 

最终维鲁特还是没有去查那个摄像头的记录罚赛科尔的款并且也拒绝别人去。


End file.
